Voice of an Angel
by crave4biddenfruit
Summary: Bella has never been the most confident girl in the world, and she knows that. Unfortunately for her, so does Edward. One night Bella talks in her sleep- again. This gives Edward an idea to boost Bella's self esteem and berid of those butterflies R
1. Surprise

_** Voice of an Angel**_

(Bella's Point of View)

Disclaimer!! I do NOT own twilight!!

(some songs weren't from this particular time period such as "pocket full of sunshine" Let's just pretend some of these are from the "twilight" time period aka 2005)

* * *

**Chapt****er 1:**

**Surprise**

My eyelids tried to open; this meant it must have been morning. For some odd reason, it felt like someone was pushing them gently closed, like I had no eyelid muscles. This is how I started every day. I hated getting up in the morning, for I enjoyed sleeping far too much. It was a peaceful time for me. Of course, my eyes darted open when I heard his velvet voice.

"Hey sleepyhead"

I opened my eyes to find my angel sitting in my old rocking chair next to my bed. I truly believe that Edward is an angel sent to look after me. (Though he thinks he is the exact opposite) if he really isn't my angel… well, he's doing a darn good job of it anyway.

"Are you going to come sit with me, or do I have to walk all the way over there?" He flashed me a dazzling crooked smile, and I melted in his topaz gaze- a serious weakness of mine. I threw my feet across my bed and onto the floor, rubbed my eyes, and advanced toward my angel.

Of course all that did was get my leg caught in my blanket… and before I knew it I tripped. I bet you I would have fallen on my face and suffered a good nose bleed had Edward not saved me… again. He gently scooped me up and pressed his cold lips against my forehead that was already tinted a rosy shade of red. He adored this a lot. Sometimes it was annoying to humor him. I scowled pathetically.

"What?" He asked in that voice that reminded me of velvet. I could hardly breathe let alone answer his question.

"You saved me- _again_" I whined. "I was going to fall a whole two feet. A couple of bumps and bruises are livable." He frowned.

"You didn't exactly get a couple of bumps and bruises when James was after you. I'm just making sure your _safe, _Bella." He methodically rocked me back in forth in my ancient rocking chair. He would occasionally squeeze my hand gently, like a mother cradling her baby.

"I think I can manage myself." Edward let out a jubilant laugh. I scowled at him.

"Sorry" He said. I knew he meant it, too. He hated seeing me upset, and I didn't cease to use it to my advantage.

We sat for a few minutes like that seeing who would finally break the silence. Just when I thought I would burst from not hearing is melodic voice, he talked.

"I made you breakfast!"

It didn't surprise him when I groaned. Edward was better than me at everything, and cooking was no exception. It simply wasn't fair. My facial expression must have been pretty clear, for Edward jokingly said "Nobody's perfect, Bella"

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it!"

In the kitchen Edward hummed while he watched me eat. I adored his voice and fantasized that mine would ever be as good as his.

"do you like to sing, love?" Edward pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I used to sing, in Phoenix. School chorus was my limit, why?"

Edward closed his eyes and smiled. I admired him for his ability to be so calm all of the time. "You were talking in your sleep again"

"Ug," I groaned. I put my hand on my forehead and braced myself.

"You love my music and my voice. You wish you could sing with me, Bella… be as good as me. The only thing your lacking, love, is self- confidence."

I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He stroked the back of my hair and came extremely close to me to whisper faintly in my ear.

"I _want_ you to sing with me Bella," He smiled "I'll teach you."

I leaned in to kiss his ice- cold lips. Despite the cold, I felt so warm… maybe more than I have ever felt in my entire life. My heart was going crazy.

He leaned in and listened to my heart, but it didn't slow down for quite a while.

After I went into my room and changed, Edward lifted me onto his back.

I shot him a confused look. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, of course. I have a piano, a stereo, and millions of CD's." With that he jumped gracefully out the window and landed perfectly on his feet. Like a big cat- a mountain lion. Within seconds he was running, so fast that it seemed that he was flying, or at least running on a cloud.

"Alice?" He said. "Could you entertain Bella while I move some furniture?" I had to admit, I was used to it. But it still made me jump to see Alice immediately next to us.

"What are you moving?"

Edward raised one eyebrow. I always overlooked the obvious. "the piano into my room"

"oh." I said. I'm such an idiot. Edward read my facial expression again.

"It's quite hard to fathom one person lifting a piano all the way upstairs." He sounded like my Math teacher- very professional and brainy. I smiled. He _winked_ at me!! I think I started hyperventilating for a second, but I giggled- a cute reaction, I think.

"Want to go to Seattle tomorrow?" Was Alice in the room before? "I have my eye on a pair of flats that would look absolutely ADORABLE on you!"

"Sure, Alice." She clapped her hands together in delight.

"How is Jasper?" I asked, I guess I was eager to strike up a conversation.

"He's good," Alice replied. "How's Edward? He seems excited to get that piano in his room. What _are_ you two up to?" Even though I knew Alice had "seen" Edward me singing together, I told her anyway.

"Edward's going to _try_ to teach me to sing like an angel. This should be very entertaining. Feel free to stick around."

Alice laughed sweetly. "I'm sure it will work out!" Alice smiled- that _had _to be a good sign.

Edward startled me as he walked down from his bedroom. "I'm sure it will work out, too." He said. That eavesdropper! I couldn't find it in myself to be angry with him. It was hard to find it in myself to ever be angry. He was so _perfect_. The only argument we've ever had was about my immortality. I knew that Edward would never budge on that topic, though.

He impatiently lifted me and brought me to his room. He didn't put me down again until he was comfortably sitting at the piano.

* * *


	2. lessons

**Chapter 2:**

**Lessons**

Edward gently hit a piano key and echoed its melody sweetly. "This is a 'C'" he said. He nodded at me, inviting me to do the same. I hesitated. He smiled at me again.

I hummed the note reluctantly; it came out squeaky and hoarse.

"Oops. I can't do this, Edward." He hit the key again, determined to get it right. He repeated the note perfectly. "Your turn." The second time I was better. I didn't squeak, but It still didn't sound like I was singing, merely making a noise. "Again." It was a command. "I CAN"T do this Edward!"

"I'll sing with you, then." I sounded much better when my terrible voice streamed with Edward's. It sounded truly harmonic. Or voices weaved together and intertwined. It sounded beautiful.

Edward stared at me for a moment. It was a bit longer than a human moment; his amber eyes studied my face, and then were focused on the piano again. "'F'" he said. I sighed. "'F'" I repeated.

We went on like this for quite a while. He would play a note, sing it, and I would do the same. Edward must have been an awfully good teacher, because my singing got quite better as the day progressed. I mean, it actually sounded like singing. After a while we went on to harmonies and playing more than one note. Pretty soon I was singing "do, re, me" Along with the piano. "Do, a dear, a female dear…" I'd sing. "Re, a drop of golden sun!" Edward would chime in. "Me, a name, I call my self; fa, a long long way to run!" We'd sing together. The song sounded anything but girly when he sang it.

Sometimes Esme would come into the room and listen quietly, and just stare at us. Other times Emmett would jump in and start dancing like a maniac. There was one time that interested me the most, though, when Rosalie walked down the stairs and stared at Edward for a long moment. He briefly ceased playing and had a calculating look about him. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind, and began playing again. When he finally stopped, my thought was sore. I know he could go on all day, all week, all year… forever, but he knew I could only sing for so long.

We went on like that for about a week: I go to his house, we sing, he comes to my house, I sleep, and who knows what he does!

After about a week, Edward suggested something different.

"How about we sing an actual song today, love?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, what's your favorite song?"

"Ah, I don't know, Something by Linkin Park or Muse…"

"Well… something more simple, perhaps."

"I don't know, maybe something by the Fray?" Edward stared at me… was it in awe? Did I have something in my teethe?

"What?"

"I was just thinking that we should do 'Over My Head' by the Fray." He smiled. "I was thinking that the whole over my head thing really suits us."

"Sure." I was reluctant.

"I'll be right back." Edward promised, and that he was. He came right back in about a second. He came back with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sheet music and lyrics." He replied simply. He started warming up the chords.

"Edward, what did Rosalie say to you that one time?"

"I don't remember." He said. He pretended to be engrossed with his music.

"The first day… you stopped playing for a second to listen to her thoughts."

"Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"She's jealous, Bella. We sing well together. Now can we start singing this please? We don't have much time left." Jealous? Rosalie? _Of me?_ Ms. Beauty… the very person who _I _am jealous of? How could she ever be jealous… and me?? It can't be right, he must be lying. Wait back up, what did he say?

"Time for what?" Before I could even get my thoughts straight, Edward was singing. It was too beautiful. It wasn't long before I chimed in, and the entire Cullen mansion was filled with the melody.


	3. Talent

**Chapter 3:**

**Talent**

**(AN: This Chapter is a little bit fluffy, I love it so much R+R plz!)**

**"**_Come on, Bella!_" Alice was yelling at me from the other side of the room. She was pointing at a tri- mirror about two feet off the ground in a dressing room that was bigger than my bedroom. I _hated_ the mall.

"Do I have to _stand_ on that?" Did I mention that it was about two feet high? "I am going to _trip_ and _fall_!"

"Just get on, silly! I promise, you'll love it."

Alice brought in a stereo and pressed one of the little buttons down firmly. Some song I had never heard before burst out of the little speakers and filled the room with music.

"I don't think the manager is going to like this very much."

"Don't be silly! Humans are so easy to bribe!"

Alice handed me a huge pile of clothes. "Try these on!" She then skipped merrily out of the room, to get more clothes I bet.

"Bella?" I was in a turquoise tank top and a jeans skirt when he knocked at the door.

"Oh, Edward, make her stop… please!"

He chuckled. "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

Edward had to look up meet my gaze. He eyed my ensemble, from the bright silver headscarf to the 6 inch stilettos that were barely on my feet. He chuckled at the shoes, and I attempted to give him a kick. He caught my foot (obviously) and slowly removed the shoe. After staring at it for a long moment, he gently removed the other. "Tell her to get you the pair of pink Stevie Madden Flats." He winked at me. I hyperventilated again.

"Listen, what do you want for lunch after?"

"Italian?"

"Whatever you'd like, my dear. Alice is coming, I'll let you two finish."

"But Edwar…" he was gone in a second.

"Why aren't you in the sundress?" Alice looked disappointed.

"Ah, can you get me a pair of Stevie Madden flats? In pink?"

"Of course, but you still have to try that sundress on." Before I knew it, Alice was gone.

_**(At the Italian restaurant)**_

I ate slowly, not wanting to get sick. That suited Edward just fine. He could easily sit there forever. He stared at me while I ate and often hummed my lullaby. He looked so peaceful, so calm and collected all of the time.

"Good pasta?"

"Delicious." He chucked and rolled his fork around the yellow strings of spaghetti and stuffed the mighty portion into my mouth.

It took me so long to chew it all, and quite frankly I looked like a pig. Were people staring? Edward was laughing, and when I did chew it all and gulped it down, he took a napkin and wiped the sauce off of my face.

Right when I was about to eat another one of Edward hardy bites of spaghetti, Alice ran in the room at an almost inhuman speed. She stared at Edward intently smiling all the while.

"I am missing out on all the fun! Edward, what is she telling you?" Edward's strait stare turned into a wholehearted grin, and then a smile.

"What is she THINKING?" I spoke a tad bit too loud, because the old lady behind us gave me a strange look.

"Bella, finish up!"

"Okay, what did Alice see?"

"Just eat." I obeyed, only because I would never know unless I obeyed my boyfriend.

After I finished, Edward brought me past the little bookshop I wanted to go in.

"Wait... I want to get _A Midsummer's Night Dream_! I need a hardcover copy." It wasn't _like_ Edward to forget. He never forgot anything. Yet… he walked me right past the bookstore without even listening to what I had just told him.

"Ed- ward!"

He kept his arm firmly around my waist, and was just about carrying me. He let me sit down at the beautiful sparkling fountain that had a bench around it in the middle of the mall.

"Why did you walk past the bookshop? I need a hardcover copy of-"

"I know, I know! You can get the books after; I just think that you should take a break."

"I just _ate_!" Edward chuckled. He took my hand in his and outstretched it into the water. It was ice cold and glistened on my hand. My hand had sparkles coming off of it, diamonds shining from the direction of the sunlight coming through the window. Edward was careful to stay in the shadows.

He began to stroke my palm gently with his fingers. It reminded me of the time he brought me to the meadow, but this time I was the spectacular one. I could have stayed like that forever, but just suddenly, Edward began to sing.

"_I never knew; I never knew that everything was falling through; _

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue; to turn and run when all I needed was the truth…_"

It was beautiful. His voice by the fountain was amazing, it sparkled with the water on my hand, and just then, it looked like everything around us was dancing to the music.

A strange thing happened; I did something that only my Edward could give me the confidence to do. I joined in.

"_But that's how it's got to be; it's coming down to nothing more than apathy;  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see… the smoke and who's still standing when it clears_…"

Edward beamed at me while I sang the sweet words of our song. "Our song." I liked it. Together we sang the chorus of the song we both loved by the Fray.

"_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head; with eight seconds left in overtime- she's on your mind, she's on your mind_!"  
while Edward sang the second verse, I noticed that we had developed a crowd. People were staring at us. People were in awe. I remember an old woman was almost hypnotized, we must have been good. Maybe they were staring at my perfect boyfriend with the stupendous voice. Or maybe they actually like _me_ and him _together. _

"_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head; with eight seconds left in overtime- she's on your mind, she's on your mind_!" I sang the chorus again with all of my heart.

I found that, but the third verse I was standing on the bench around the fountain, singing while Edward stood on the ground. I sang with my face down, every word dedicated to him, and he sang looking up, dedicating the song to me. It was perfect. The crowd meant nothing to me. It was like they weren't there. There was nothing between Edward, me, and this lovely song. He took my hand and I we walked around the bench that was circling the fountain, singing, pouring our souls into the moment. I noticed through the corner of my eye, little Alice, beaming at Edward in an I- told- you- so look.

"_Everyone knows- she's on your mind; everyone knows I'm in over my head; I'm in over my head, I'm in over..."_  
"_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head… with eight seconds left in overtime; she's on your mind, she's on your mind_"

I sang that last line with all my soul. I poured everything I had into it. Then, as the song came to a graceful close, I jumped off of the fountain, not caring if I fell (although I knew I wouldn't… Edward would catch me) I found myself safely in my angel's arms. I buried my face in his shoulder, and he thanked the audience.

"So… do you still want to go to that bookstore?"

I shook my head as we walked slowly to a shiny silver Volvo.


	4. Performing?

**Chapter 4:**

**Performing? **

** Concert de Cullen**

the Cullen concert series featuring concert pianist:

Edward Cullen

_Performing live and exclusively in Seattle_

Song list:

1.)Celebration

-Entire Cast

2.) Pocket Full of Sunshine

-Alice Cullen

3.) Seasons of Love

- Carlisle and Esme Cullen

4.) A Thousand Miles

-Bella Swan

5.) Let it be

-Rosalie Hale

6.) Over My Head

-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen

7.) Beautiful Soul

- the lip singing styling's of: Emmett Cullen

8.) Iris

-Edward Cullen

9.) Realize

-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

10.) All You Need is Love

-Entire Cast

"_What is THIS??" _

"The song list…"

"WHAT?"

"Bella-"

"No! Absolutely NOT!" There is _no _way Edward is talking me into this one.

"Edward, I think Bella and I need to have a serious heart to heart." That goodness for Alice… a heart to heart is exactly what I need (not). Edward carefully stepped into the other room, never taking his eyes off of me. He muttered something under his breath and I saw Alice nod… the slightest of movements, but I could see it.

"Bella, we, and by we I mean my family plus you are having our annual concert series in Seattle."

"No."

"I'm not asking you. It's not up to you. We've finished planning and this is how it's going to be. Edward wants it like this so just humor him, okay?"

"Um… no."

"Don't strain yourself… you have ne choice in the matter."

I let out a very noticeable "harrumph."

"Since when has this been annual?"

"We like seeing how humans react to our voices… vampires tend to be very musical. Except for Emmett… He must have been tone deaf as a human."

I looked back at the concert poster. "Is that why he's lip singing?"

Alice let out a slight laugh. "Yes. Rosalie can't stand singing with him."

"So you've been doing this for a while?"

"We did it as an experiment last year… this year we have you, though. Edward suggested it after your little show at the mall. You're talented Bella. A born performer."

"Are you _insane??_" I scowled my fiercest look at her. Alice just laughed at my strained face. "I blush if someone runs into me! I trip over my feet. I trip over _other _people's feet!"

"You just need practice! We have about two weeks to rehearse."

"_Two weeks?_ I'm going to need two years!"

"Well, I suppose your going to have to buck up because we vampires are going to get bored if we rehearse any longer."

"If I mess up your going down with me." I glared at her pixie face.

Alice squealed and Edward was in the room in a second. He eyed me carefully and then, judging by my facial expression, let out a sigh of relief (I didn't have a melt down- yet) and gave me a hug. I sighed and hugged him back, only because I have no chance against a family of vampires.

The stage was huge. We were practicing at a stadium in Seattle that all the big concerts around here were held at. Emmett and Jasper were adjusting the lights and microphones, while Rosalie and Esme were doing those crazy singing exercises. You know, the ones where you squeeze your face up and say things like "Ma! Ma!" I just stood in the corner and watched everything happen. I'd never seen a family of vampires sing before.

"Okay first number… Celebration!" Alice came in with one of those microphone headsets that made her look quite professional. She must have been running the show. "Rosalie and Edward… work on the choreography. Bella and I will organize the order that we sing. This is the opening act people… it better be good."

"I have a slight problem with the poster, the song order and stuff."

"Shoot."

"Do I have to sing _A Thousand Miles _Alone?"

"That's the idea."

"Ah… I have stage fright."

"Do you know the song?"  
"It's by Vanessa Carlton, right?"

"Yup."

"Yes, but I will start shaking and forget the words."

"We'll work on that. Plus, Edward will be playing the piano."

"Really?"

"Yes, now I think we should have it go in even beats. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Sure." Just then, Edward and Rosalie came running in.

"We've got the choreography down to a science."

"Alright then. Come on guys, let's rehearse. This is going to be dazzling."

When it was time to rehearse _A Thousand Miles_ I started to sweat. A lot. I didn't know what to do, where to stand who to look at. I barely even knew the words. But yet, I managed to get on the stage and sing the lyrics. I took comfort in the fact that Edward would play the piano with me. He didn't for rehearsal; they just put it on a CD. But for the real thing he would play his piano beside me. That made me feel a little better. I was mediocre. I didn't even care if it was bad, I was just glad that I did it without fainting. The Cullens never even thought twice about it, either. I got a few "good jobs" but besides that Alice went on to Emmett.

"Okay, Emmett. All you need to worry about is dancing. Oh, and moving your mouth to the same time as the words."

"Why can't I just _sing _the words?"

"You'll ruin the show." Alice laughed. "Have you ever even heard yourself?"

"I'm sure your exaggerating. I can't be that terrible. I'm a vamp for crying out loud!"

"Ha. That's barely funny. Now, just remember the choreography and you'll be fine." There was a pause as Alice talked to Jasper. "Third track on disc 4" she said. Jasper must have been controlling the stereo system.

All of the sudden, a sound blasted through the theater with a booming bass. The stereo system was awesome. That was to expect with a family of perfect vampires, though.

It was funny watching Emmett dance and lip sing to Jesse McCartney. I laughed.

"Sure, he's funny now, but you're lucky we didn't let him sing for himself." She put her hands over her ears. "He'd shatter your poor ear drum."

I giggled. "I'm dead serious." She warned me. The look in her eyes was grave. Emmett must be terrible. It made me feel better. So I wasn't the _worst._

Rehearsals went on like this for a while. Every day we would go through the choreography, the vocals, and Edward would practice his piano at home. My only job was to invite people. Alice had a huge guest list. (I tried not to think about it.) It was my job to call around. Jacob and Sam and the La Push folks would be there along with Charlie, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Not to mention a ton of complete strangers.

This morning I decided to sleep in. I didn't need another day of rehearsal. It was too much for my human stamina. I would sleep in, and they wouldn't even notice I was gone. They would be too busy making sure everything was perfect. I closed my eyes, hoping to again fall asleep when a cool pair of hands enveloped my face.

"Ditching rehearsal?"

"No… I was just getting ready!" I jumped out of bed and started feverishly brushing my teethe.

Edward laughed. "Well that's too bad, I think I need a break from all this work."

He gave me a devious smile. "I feel like being a rebel. Alice will freak. It'll be fun to watch."

"Beach?" I asked. I wanted to go swimming so badly.

"Beach it is!" he declared as he grabbed my bathing suit from my drawer, propped me on his back, and gracefully jumped out the window.


	5. Break a Leg

**Chapter 5:**

**Break a Leg**

I woke up this morning tired from the dress rehearsal yesterday. Alice had Edward and I stay double time yesterday for ditching the day before. She got so mad at us that she sent Emmett to the beach and drag us back to the stadium where she gave us an hour long lecture about how we'd fail if we didn't practice Edward and I would laugh at each other when she wasn't looking, and she'd always say, "I heard that!."

…but that was yesterday. Today was the day. I would have to stand in front of tons of people and _sing._ Of course I'd had tons of practice, but the biggest crowd I've ever had was at school chorus, and I was singing with ether people. I've never sang by my self in front of a crowd.

I was sweating. Not only was I sweating but I was sweating _a lot. _Our show didn't start until 6:30 so I had an entire morning to worry about it.

As I was getting dressed, contemplating my solo, I heard a whooshing sound behind me.

"Edward?"

"Try again!" Her voice was truly musical.

"Alice? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing stuff for the show?"

"Nah… It's all done. I figured you needed some girl time before you go on, so I say we go shopping for the perfect outfit!"

"I wore 'the perfect outfit' yesterday for dress rehearsal!"

"Yeah, but that was so yesterday!"

"Where's Edward?"

"Everyone's hunting but me… you get the entire day with me so live with it!"

"But Charlie…"

"He is fishing… until tonight! He wouldn't miss it for the world!" She smiled. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Aw… I mean yay!"

"Let's go to Seattle! I think you should get a sundress. Then I'll get dresses for Rose, Esme, and I so we can match! Then we'll find cute halter tops and, oh I saw the best pair of stilettos we could all wear… of course yours will be human friendly and then--"

"Don't let this face fool you… I can't wait"

Alice pulled me through the door. "Good, let's go"

* * *

I came back with a new hot pink sundress with a pair of matching powder pink heels (They were only three inches as opposed to the 6 inches that the vampires were going to wear), a blue halter top with Indian looking beads all across the neck, and A pair of dark washed skinny jeans. Alice walked in with about five bags of stuff, including hers, Rose's, and Esme's outfits, the boys' outfits, and a ton of hair products for me. Ugg.

When we came back it was time to leave for the show. Charlie was going with Billy and Sue, and had already left to get a good seat. Alice stuffed her bags into the back of her Porsche and buckled me in. I didn't argue because I knew I was helpless against a vampire.

* * *

When we got to the stadium, Alice brought me into a huge dressing room backstage. She first put me in the halter top and jeans, not to mention the 3 inch stilettos. It took her two seconds to lay out her new things along the freakishly large vanity, and she had my hair in her hands in a second.

"You look beautiful." She exclaimed as she turned the chair around so I could see myself in the mirror. "I think you look stunning."

"I think so, too."

I quickly turned around to meet Edward's gaze. For I second I was distracted by the tight black shirt he had on along with the jeans that had a wash as dark as mine. That was only a second though… It was only a matter of time before I was totally engulfed in the beauty of his face… his perfect features arranged so that he had a dazzling crooked smile delicately slathered onto his face.

"Hi E-Edward" Do I stutter when I'm nervous?

"You really do look amazing." His face was enveloped in pure awe.

"Thanks, you too." What a lame answer.

"It's almost time, are you ready?"

"…as I'll ever be."

He smiled warmly. 'That's my girl."

Just then the rest of Edward's amazing family flowed into the dressing room: first Emmett, then Rosalie, followed by Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and who was that? Jacob?

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. "Oh my goodness it's so good, it's more than good… I'm just so glad you came. You can watch me suck!"

"Calm down Bella. I'm so psyched that I got to come backstage. Your gonna do great, and if you suck, I'll be the one laughing hysterically."

Edward growled. "She's already nervous. You were supposed to give a pep talk."

"That was my pep talk." Jacob turned to face me. "Good luck, Bells" he said solemnly. He waved as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Jake."

A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist tenderly. "Don't listen to him, your going to do perfectly."

"Thanks, but really, Jake doesn't know any bett-"

A loud voice on the PA system cut me off. "_Places for first number: Celebration!"_

I became extremely tense. The only reason why I was moving was because Edward was pulling me to my spot. _Buck up, at least you don't have to do it by yourself… yet. _I took comfort in that fact, and decided to go for it. I mean, If I suck, I suck.

I walked onto the stage last, right after Edward. Right before it was his turn to go, he whispered tenderly in my ear,

"Break a leg."

**AN- short chapter, I just wanted to cover the time before the show, I promise the next chapter will be the show, though... just bear with me, and plz hit that little "go" button. I would very much appreciate reviews... even if its critisism!**


	6. Singing with a Soul

**Chapter 6:**

**Singing With a Soul**

As I walked onto the huge stage of the stadium, Edward smiled at me. Could I really do this? I don't think I can. I quickly pivoted on the spot and decided to run off stage before anyone could notice I was gone. Oh yeah, Edward. He's fast. He ran over to me, picked me up, and put me in my spot so fast it probably looked like nothing at all.

All of a sudden, the music overflowed the stadium at an excessively high volume. Not to mention the annoying bass. Anyway, as the first song started playing, I tensed. I didn't even have to sing by myself for this one, so I felt a little relieved, I guess.

It's time to Celebrate good Times.

"_Celebrate good times, come on! Celebrate good times, come on!" _Emmett sang the first two lines with a great enthusiasm. _  
"There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you"_

I felt my entire body freeze. I didn't even dance like I was supposed to, I literally froze on the spot. Mike looked at me questioningly, Charlie smiled encouragingly, and Jessica just sat there sheepishly, as if she was embarrassed for me.

Edward to the rescue!

Again!

Edward came and saved me from public humiliation. He lifted me up and started dancing. It reminded me of the prom. He was such an amazing dancer. I don't know what it was, but some feeling Edward gave me let off a bomb inside my fragile little body. It's like I was lit up, and through the rest of that song, I danced- and sang- my heart out. Edward looked at me with the proudest of proud expressions implanted on his face, as if to say… _I knew you could do it_.

"_It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure" _This was the only line that Alice and I had to sing together, and I poured my entire soul into it. It was like a new beginning, like the fear was never there… I literally felt like a star.

* * *

After the number, when everyone was _still_ clapping, Edward, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I went backstage to quickly change for the next song.

I looked at the song list. That tense feeling hit me again. It crept up to my face, starting in my toes and working its way up. My next song was my solo. _A Thousand Miles _by Vanessa Carlton. I tried to breathe but nothing came out.

"Bella! Bella are you alright? What's wrong? Carlisle!" Carlisle was next to us in a second. I took in a heavy gust of oxygen, and struggled to steady my breaths. I could hear Alice singing her solo, the karaoke music cramping the entire stage.

"Bella, love, what happened?"

"I'm fine"

"Bella…"

"I'm okay. Really, just do I _have _to sing that by myself?"

"Of course not, love. Of course not. It's fine if you don't. Don't think about it," He cooed.

"Thank you Edward."

As Alice stepped off the stage, and Carlisle and Esme stepped on, Alice walked over to where Edward and I were standing. She glared at us.

"No, Alice." She narrowed her eyes. I could see that they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Alice, please…" She held up her hand to silence him.

"Fine," she said sternly. "Bella, I hope your happy."

I saw the disappointment on her face, and easily obliged.

"No, Alice. I owe you this much."

She turned around faster thank I could blink. "_Thank _you Bella," She grinned so wide I was afraid her face would explode. 'By the way, you don't owe me anything any more."

"Alice…" Edward growled.

"Edward. It's fine, I can do this." He gently rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you positive? Don't do anything you don't want-"

"I said I'll be fine."

"I will be next to you, playing the piano."

"Bella?" Alice looked worried.

"Yes?"

"your up."

* * *

My head started to flutter once again. I could tell Edward could hear it, too.

"You _don't _have to do it."

"I know." I took a step toward the giant stage, followed by another, and another, until I found myself standing in front of a microphone. A grand piano was put in the center of the stage, for Edward, not doubt.

The music began to play through he giant speaker next to me. Wait… no. It was coming from the huge piano. Edward was playing.

_"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound"_ I began quietly into the mic. My eyes searched the audience, everyone was totally focused on me. I turned around to look at Edward. He smiled at me. That same electricity that passed through me before crept inside me again. Looking at Edward's dazzling smile made me want to make him proud. I sang the next verse with pride, both of my boyfriend, and of myself. Self confidence? I've never had that before.

_"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way; making a way through the crowd" _I could hear Edward's genius piano fill the stadium, and from that point on, I sang with all my heart. I sang with all my soul.

After I finished I got the loudest chorus of applause I had ever gotten in my entire life, and before I could bow, Edward picked my up and kissed me feverishly… completely oblivious to the audience. Cameras flashed, people chucked, some people even cleared their throats, annoyed. I didn't care. I was having the time of my life.

"You were amazing"

"So were you." I blushed.

"And you said you couldn't do it!" Alice gloated. "That was the best performance ever!"

"It really was." Esme assured.

Rose rolled her eyes like she was bored and danced onto the stage for her solo. I had never heard Rose sing, she never practiced during rehearsal. Alice never even nagged her about it. She must have been too good for them. I stepped a bit closer to the stage so I could hear her.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

I bit my lip. She was truly dazzling- ten times better than me, equally as good as Edward. Jasper must have felt my emotions, because he walked over to where I was standing.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." I was never the best liar. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yes you are." He followed my eyes to Rosalie… singing and dancing like a true star. There goes my confidence.

"She's so pigheaded. Singing has always been her thing." He rolled his eyes. "We never get breaks from her singing. It's like all day and all night. She brags and brags about it. To us, you were ten times better than her- oh, and ten times less annoying."

I couldn't help smiling. "Thanks" I said. I think it came out shaky.

"No problem- remember, you're the real star here. Just between you and me… and Edward because he can probably hear it… Rosalie was honestly jealous when you walked off that stage." He whispered to keep Rose from hearing.

"I don't believe it."

"Well, it's true."

Before I could even ponder it, Edward came running behind me, and swept me off my feet.

"What's your problem?" I teased.

"Over My Head" Was all he said. It was all he needed to say, too, because I knew on the spot what that meant.

* * *

It was literally a playback of the mall all over again. The only difference was this time, There was a piano, A stage, no fountain, a microphone, and, oh yeah… a huge audience. The song came quite easily though. I didn't get butterflies once. I got to sit at the piano with Edward for this one, and being near him had an even stronger effect than being smiled at by him. I was also glad this wasn't a solo. If I messed up, Edward made me look good, and we got a rousing applause at the end.

"Good job." He said as we walked off the stage. He gave me an approving smile.

"Thanks."

"You know, Jasper was right."

"About what?"

"Rosalie"

"You heard that?"

"I read minds, what did you expect?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bella, you sang better than anyone I have ever heard before. Don't doubt yourself, you a truly gifted singer. Don't let Rosalie, or anyone convince you otherwise."

"Thanks mom."

Edward chuckled. "I'm just stating the truth."

"I love you." I said loudly

"I love _you_" He cooed back.

"Ew! Singers in a love embrace." Emmett.

"Go away Emmet." You tell him Edward.

"No I think I'll stay."

"Your up Emmett." Alice said quickly.

"You lucky brother, I have a camera. It would have been the best blackmail." Edward mouthed _thank you_ to Alice, and turned and kissed my forehead.

"We should watch. Emmett is quite funny."

And yes, it was funny watching Emmett lip sing. I really wish I could have heard him actually sing, though. What I found hilarious was his dancing. He dented the floor with his feet… not like he wasn't graceful, just- he used too much force. He even broke one of the piano legs. Luckily, Alice "saw" this coming and ordered another one to be safe.

"My turn." Edward said. Was that nervousness I sensed in his always- so- sure voice? No… it couldn't have been.

Do I really have to explain Edward's voice? I knew he would be dazzling but the moment he started singing I was in a daze. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful fingers as they caressed the keys on the piano. As I observed the lyrics, I soon discovered that the song was written for me. I loved the line where he went:

"_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't Want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand; When everything's made to be broken, i just want you to know who I am."_

Near the end of his solo performance it took all of my will power not to run on stage and kiss him on the spot… I loved him so much.

Just when I thought I would explode, he beckoned me to sit next to him. I followed, confused, but happily sat with him. He pointed to the giant screen behind us… I hadn't noticed until now that the screen was really a projection screen, and on it was a slide show of pictures of Edward and I. Had Alice taken them?

I started to cry. Right there in front of all those people I started crying my heart out. Edward started playing the piano with one hand and put his arm around me… how did he do _that_?

At the end of the performance the audience went wild, many people crying like me. Alice came running onto stage with a wet cloth in her hand and dabbed the cold water onto my face.

"You have a duet with Edward next, best not be crying."

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

… and so our last duet began, and it felt like stars. I felt like I was floating on air with Edward. I was pretty good at it now, the whole not getting nervous thing. Not to boast, but I think I did I pretty good job. After Edward and I took our last solo bows, we went backstage to get dressed for the grand finale…

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Yes Edward?"

"All you need is love."

…and somehow, that triggered something within our entire cast, for immediately after he said it, we all repeated it again.

"All you need it love." We all chimed in unison.

How very true.

**AN- the next chapter will cover the last song in the concert; All you Need is Love, and the end to the story. I hope you enjoy it, and for those who want more, I am working on a story about Emmett… I figured he needed some attention. It's from his point of view, something I've never done before.**

… **but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? **

**Sorry for the delay, it was such a long chapter and took me a while. Please review.**_  
_


End file.
